<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Man Tells Us About His First Times | BuzzFeed Celeb by Jenniboo311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423010">Spider-Man Tells Us About His First Times | BuzzFeed Celeb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311'>Jenniboo311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Social Butterfly Spidey [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Buzzfeed, Gen, Humor, Internet, Interviews, Mention of attempted suicide, Secret Identity, Social Media, Video, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey everyone, this is Spider-Man and I am an enhanced hero based out of Queens, New York." Spider-Man, sitting in front of a bright blue background and wearing a mask and a black hoodie unzipped over his iconic red and blue suit, waves jauntily at the camera. "You may also recognize me since I am often associated with the Avengers, though, officially, I am not one. I'm here today to talk about my first times on BuzzFeed!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Social Butterfly Spidey [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker's Tales, S.T.I.L.L. a707, Social Media Fics, ellie marvel fics - read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider-Man Tells Us About His First Times | BuzzFeed Celeb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys! Over 10k kudos across my works and almost 100k hits, I'm feeling the love! Thank you so much! I hope you've been enjoying my fics and continue to enjoy them as we go. That said, here's some more food, I hope it feeds you.</p><p>While Peter's age is never specified, I consider him aged up to probably his early twenties, and is a mix of MCU-Spidey and PS4-Spidey. Endgame and Far From Home didn't happen, and Civil War magically ended with everyone as friends again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey everyone, this is Spider-Man and I am an enhanced hero based out of Queens, New York." Spider-Man, sitting in front of a bright blue background and wearing a mask and a black hoodie unzipped over his iconic red and blue suit, waves jauntily at the camera. "You may also recognize me since I am often associated with the Avengers, though, officially, I am not one. I'm here today to talk about my first times on BuzzFeed!"</p><p> </p><p>The video cuts to a title screen, playing upbeat music, and displays the text, 'First Times with Spider-Man.'</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man holds up a strip of paper and reads it aloud, "First time you realized you wanted to be a superhero."</p><p> </p><p>He drops the paper on the floor beside him and cocks his head in consideration. "Well, I mean, I wasn't born enhanced. It's not really something I grew up specifically wanting. Or at least, any more than any kid growing up thinks about emulating their favorite heroes, like Iron Man or Captain America." He shrugs. "So if we're considering that, I guess we could say maybe when I was very young and my dad used to show me his Captain America comic books, and especially a few years later when Iron Man saved my life at the Stark Expo. I was a young fan and had been wearing a replica helmet and repulsors and the bots confused me for Iron Man himself." He makes the signature Iron Man pose with his palms facing the camera. "I wouldn't be here today if Tony hadn't caught them in time." Spider-Man shakes his head in remembrance.</p><p> </p><p>"But if we're talking about something more concrete, like when I decided to become Spider-Man specifically, then I guess that would have been shortly after the accident that gave me these powers. I was still just a kid, really, and was thinking of ways my new abilities could selfishly benefit myself. I wasn't thinking about helping other people at that point, I'm ashamed to admit. But then something awful happened to someone I loved with all my heart, something I could have prevented if I hadn't been so firmly focused on myself, on my own greed." He pauses to hang his head and reflect before continuing quietly. "It was the kind of epiphany I needed to reach that kind of life changing decision. I think if you ask any superhero, we've all got something like that. This isn't exactly an easy life to live, you know? It sounds glamorous, I guess, being a hero, but if people truly understood what it entailed I don't think most would choose this path." He shifts around awkwardly before adopting a lighter tone. "This probably got a lot heavier than you were expecting for a first question, sorry! Superheroes and their tragic backstories, am I right?" He gives his best effort at a lighthearted laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The vigilante holds up a strip a paper with the next question and reads aloud, "Your first time swinging from your webs."</p><p> </p><p>He barks out a loud laugh and lets the paper flutter to the floor. "Oh man, I'm glad nobody has footage of that!" He claps his hands together with mirth, "I think I first tried in an alley super late at night so nobody was around to see. It was kinda raining a bit too so nobody was out except crazy ol' me. I couldn't get the technique quite right so I just kept dragging against the ground and I mean, like I said, I was a kid at that point so I had no patience for anything. I decided to go big or go home. So I shimmied up the side of the wall and got on the roof and looked out over, at the quiet streets, the street lights, all looking considerably further away despite me not being up all that high. It wasn't a particularly tall building but this was my first time and it's intimidating, not gonna lie. It's probably a good time to mention I had a fear of heights." Spider-Man laughs at the camera and slaps his thighs. "I stared down at the street below for maybe forty five minutes before I gathered enough courage to jump. I got an awkward couple swings in, panicked and screamed my head off that I'm sure startled a lot of sleeping people awake, before I lost control, managed to go through the center of the giant donut sculpture on the roof of Randy's Donuts, and gave a hysterical laugh of relief before I promptly careened into a billboard for a Jiffy Lube and broke my nose. I fell a dozen feet to the ground, wrenched my ankle on the landing, and proceeded to hurl into my mask." Spider-Man throws his head back and laughs hysterically at the memory. "I had to walk all the way back home, limping, nose gushing blood, and trying not to drown in my own vomit. Took me an hour. Not the most glamorous start to my superhero career, I'll give you that." He points at the camera, "But I kept trying and look at me now!" He gestures at himself with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>He reads out the next prompt and giggles to himself, "First time getting drunk."</p><p> </p><p>He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and the fabric of his mask stretches over his mouth, hiding what looks like a guilty grimace. "Okay so I won't tell you how long ago it was, because then you'd be able to work out my current age, but I was in fact underage, at the tender age of only sixteen." He sighs, "I know there's gonna be a lot of angry parents out there thinking I'm encouraging underage drinking, but I'm not! I was an idiot, I fully agree with you. Don't drink, kids! But most importantly, if you do do it, which lets be honest, some of you will anyway, please be safe. Be with people you trust, and do not drink and drive!" He points sternly at the camera. "Not only is underage drinking terrible for developing minds, but the decisions you make as a young person will be questionable enough as it is. You don't need to add mind altering substances to the equation. Anyway!" He claps his hands. "Back to the story. My first time getting drunk." He taps the tips of this fingers together in thought. "Okay, so, I can't really get into much detail because I was at a high school party so obviously, other people were there and I don't want to say anything identifying that would tip me off, but some kids from class had managed to get their older siblings to buy some booze or something, so everyone was having a drink and pretending to like it. Because at that age most of us were trying it for the first time and it can be a bit of an acquired taste, but we didn't want to be <em>uncool</em> and admit that, so we tried our best not to grimace after every sip of beer, you know?" He laughs lightly. "Anyway, because I was enhanced as a young teen, I hadn't had the chance to experience getting drunk as a non enhanced person. So my best bud, after a few sips of a truly gnarly concoction of rum, tequila, and Redbull, asked me what it would take to get Spider-Man drunk. I looked dubiously at my light beer, of which I had been nursing for the last half hour and had only managed to choke down the neck. He followed it up with an argument that we owed it to Science to find out. As a scientist, it appealed to me and I spent the next hour choking down a full case to no effect. I determined that I couldn't get drunk, and my bud was disappointed, but he left me alone finally which was great because I had just come off of a long patrol and was starving so on the down low I kept downing all the snacks that had been left out. Or, at least what I thought were snacks, because I'm an idiot and they were jello shooters with tequila and vodka and I got absolutely tanked by the time I got through them all in combination with the full case of beer. Luckily my metabolism is so good because I burned it off before I went home hours later so I was never caught by my guardian, but most importantly I wasn't hurt. That could have gone very wrong if I was not enhanced, and the night could have ended with my stomach being pumped or worse. So don't be like Spider-Man. Do as I say, not as I do. That's the saying, right? But anyway, that's the story. I'm an idiot." He balls up the piece of paper and lobs it at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man looks past the camera, presumably talking to the crew in the background, "I feel like this hasn't been a terribly flattering interview so far. I've only answered three questions and so far I've told people I almost died cosplaying as Iron Man, threw up in my mask, and got tanked accidentally eating a million Jello shooters. Usually I try to space out the idiocy so it's not as painfully clear what a disaster I am but I guess that ship has sailed, hasn't it?" He laughs self deprecatingly, accompanied by the chuckles of the background crew.</p><p> </p><p>"First text you sent today. You know, I can't remember." He whips out his cell phone from his hoodie pocket, the newest generation unreleased Stark phone looking a little scratched and battered but intact, and taps and scrolls for a minute with a red costumed thumb. "Oh, yeah. Tony texted me at 4:32 AM this morning because that man is literally a robot and doesn't need sleep like the rest of us mere mortals. I didn't get it until I woke up at like seven or so. He wished me good luck on my BuzzFeed interview today and I texted back a thank you. And then because I'm a troll I texted him a link to an article I saw about him and his supposed secret family that he has kept hidden from Pepper and asked him if the wedding is off. He responded with a gif of a middle finger and told me that I'm out of the will and he's giving it all to his 'other children'." The vigilante cracks up, taps out another quick text, presumably to Tony, and puts his phone away once more. "I dunno who decided to put us together but it was a bad choice. We're forever riling each other up, it's awful."</p><p> </p><p>The hero grabs a new strip of paper from his pile and reads, "First time stopping a criminal. I actually  do remember this one. You always remember your first, don't you?" His mask stretches as he waggles his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"It was late afternoon I think, still bright out. The guy must have been desperate or something to do it in broad daylight, but the guy snatched a woman's purse and ran like hell. I had been skulking around on rooftops for a couple hours, keeping an eye out for this very thing. I panicked for a minute, not knowing what to do, because I had been building myself up for awhile to do this kind of thing but when you're actually faced with it you don't necessarily know how to react. So after I had my panic moment I pursued the best I could. It wasn't very difficult, despite not being the best at web swinging quite yet, because when it comes down to it he was only on foot and I was Tarzan-ing my way down the street. I shot a web at his feet and he went flying and messed up his chin on the sidewalk which I kinda felt guilty about but like, not too guilty because he also pushed the lady and she hit her head kinda hard. Anyway, I returned the purse but she was too freaked out by a kid in full body spandex to remember to thank me, not that I needed that or anything, but she took the purse and ran in the opposite direction screaming her head off while the pedestrians stared. It was really awkward."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs, shoulders shaking, and puts a gloved hand to his face. "I'm not making this any better, am I?"</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man selects a new paper but accidentally grabs more than one and looks conflicted for a moment before closing his eye lenses and chanting out, "eenie meenie miney moe." He holds up a fist in victory and reads the text, "First person you told about being Spider-Man."</p><p> </p><p>"That one's easy," he shrugs, looking at the camera. "Nobody. I haven't told anybody I'm Spider-Man. I mean, some people know. It's probably impossible to maintain a secret persona for as long as I have and not have anyone find out, but yeah, technically I've never actually told anyone I'm Spider-Man. They just found out. I'll tell you who knew first though. It was back in highschool when I was still living at home. I was out around the neighborhood as Spider-Man one day and my best friend came over to hang out, but of course I wasn't around, so my guardian let him in and he hung out in my room to wait for me. I wasn't expecting it and snuck into my room through the window because you can't just waltz into an apartment building in your superhero costume and also because my guardian didn't know. Anyway, I crawled across the ceiling and dropped down, closing the door and taking off my mask, thinking I got away with it as usual, and I turn around and there's my best bud sitting on my bed looking like he got hit by a truck. It was super stressful at the time, but looking back on it now it was absolutely hilarious because he had been holding a giant Lego Death Star and dropped it in his shock. I was stepping on random Lego for days and he still brings it up to this day and I'll never live it down. I should just buy him another set or something because he just won't let it go. I know he's going to watch this, he's totally Spidey's biggest fan. Let it go bro, it's been years. I love you, though." He chuckles quietly as he makes a heart shape for the camera with his thumb and pointer fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"First time you heard a bizarre rumor about yourself," the vigilante reads from the next paper.</p><p> </p><p>He cocks his head and rolls up the paper absently as he thinks about it. "I've certainly heard some doozies over the years, some hilarious and some hurtful." He waggles his head back and forth as he tries to decide. "I'm not positive, but I think the first one was probably about my webs. Everyone was, and apparently still is, completely convinced the webs are biological and actually come out of me. I've mentioned it before in interviews but it's not biological. I invented a chemical formula that resembles spider silk. It is synthetic. I use gadgets that I also invented to extrude them at high velocity and produce web-like strands."</p><p> </p><p>The arachnid snorts loudly, "Now that I'm thinking about it I think the first time I heard the likes of this was after I rescued a woman from a burning building late one night a few months into the gig. She was about middle age or maybe a little older. That stuck out to me because when I interact with kids they often mention the webs and want to see where they come from and can't comprehend they come from anywhere but my actual wrists. Usually I just laugh and pass it off as kids being kids, you know? They also ask me if I came from outer space and eat bad guys like flies, so I don't think too hard on it. But this older lady, an actual adult, asked me if I found it tiring secreting all that web all the time and wondered where my body stored it all and if I had a special gland or organ where the silk goes. I recognized that she was probably babbling because her adrenaline was through the roof and she was scared out of her mind but she was looking at me completely seriously, waiting for an answer." Spider-Man holds his hands up in a helpless shrug. "I admit I was at a loss for words for a minute there. What do you say to that? And so I panicked, caught off guard like I was. And since I'm a snarky little asshole, as Tony fondly refers to me, I responded with something like, 'It's very tiring being Spider-Man, thank you for asking. Boy am I famished, I'm gonna head out and find some criminals to devour. Have a good night!' In hindsight, that probably didn't help the rumors and is probably why that one followed me for years. It's kinda funny though." He laughs, clutching his chest in mirth.</p><p> </p><p>"God, Tony is so right," the hero murmurs to himself quietly, shaking his head, as he selects a new paper. "First time saving a life."</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man takes a deep breath in through his nose and lets it out slowly. "I remember this one vividly. I was only maybe a year into being Spider-Man when one night I came across a man in a nice business suit. He looked very distinguished, perhaps very wealthy and successful. Not really rare in New York, but this man, instead of powering down the sidewalk or chairing an important business meeting, was at the top of a very tall building." Spider-Man looks very seriously into the camera. "<em>Outside</em> the building. He was contemplating jumping, to end his own life. I'll admit I felt a bit out of my depth. I was young, hadn't dealt with this kind of thing before, and had mainly made a career of getting cats out of trees and helping moms with their groceries, you know? Little things. But I had seen it and couldn't choose to ignore it, so I tried to help. I summoned the authorities but both the dispatcher and I knew they probably wouldn't make it in time so I tried my best. I won't go into details, because he told me things in confidence that I think should stay private, but in the end he jumped anyway. I jumped after him and narrowly saved him about six feet from the pavement. I hadn't been prepared for it so I didn't position myself correctly and wrenched my rotator cuff in the process, but the man lived so it was worth a little pain in the process. I checked in on him weeks later and he was doing better, he got help. I hope wherever he is now he's doing well, and I still think about him to this day." Spidey gives a shaky sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, though I tried my best I still felt like a failure. He still jumped. It shook me up really bad. I was distraught. I realize now that I'm older that sometimes there's nothing you can do, and I'll never know if it was a failing on my part or just the determination of this man to end his life no matter what, that night. Regardless, I went straight to Tony Stark and asked him for help. He did three things for me that night. Three things I'll be forever grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>"Number one," he says, ticking off his fingers, "he gave me a hug. He told me it wasn't my fault. He said I had tried my best, and if I hadn't been there that man would have successfully ended his life no matter how effective or not my negotiation skills were. Number two," he ticks off another finger, "he found me a therapist to talk to that I could trust, one who was on the Avengers payroll and I could trust my secret identity with. I was reluctant, but Tony explained that since we act as first responders a lot of the time, we deal with some pretty heavy things on the regular. Nobody can withstand that alone, not even superheroes. So yes, even superheroes see therapists for our mental health. It's important. And number three," he ticks off a final finger, "he dug through his contacts and got me someone who could offer me formal training in that scenario. I didn't want to be blindsided again, so I was trained so I could more effectively help when that situation arose in future. I don't have an exact number, but I've had to use that training far too many times. Far too many." He sighs. "The Bugle likes to shit on me a lot by saying I hurt more than I help and that I don't know what I'm doing, but the statistics don't lie. I'm technically trained. If you're curious, I'm also trained in hostage negotiation, disarming bombs, handling and disarming firearms, and reading body language among other things. I'm probably not as effective as someone who made an entire career about it and has decades of experience, but I can help in a pinch when I'm the only other option. My trainer was ex-FBI and is now employed as a senior training instructor at SHIELD, so take that how you will." He shrugs and gives a thumbs up. "He's got the cred. Mad skills. I thank him every time I see him, but thanks my buddy. You know who you are."</p><p> </p><p>Spidey fumbles the remaining papers and they flutter to the ground. He groans childishly before scrambling to scoop them back up. He brandishes one in success and reads aloud, "First kiss."</p><p> </p><p>He fans his masked cheeks with his hands as though he is embarrassed, still holding the paper between thumb and forefinger, and gushes dramatically, "Spidey doesn't kiss and tell!" He laughs to himself and balls up the paper to throw over his shoulder. "Okay, so my first kiss was in third grade. I got paired with the funniest, coolest girl in our class for a project on the solar system and she had the longest blonde pigtails that I thought was just so pretty. We were working on our assignment and I was drawing a very detailed diagram - and by detailed diagram I mean I was scribbling blobs with crayons to represent the planets, when she handed me the red crayon that I needed but she was using. It was love at first sight, we connected in a way that I'd never connected with anyone before," he narrates dramatically. "I gave her half of my bologney sandwich at lunch and she giggled at my joke (I'd tell you a joke about space but it's too out of this world). We had a magical date on the swings at recess where we discussed the cool bugs we've seen and then she kissed me on the lips as the bell rang. I was in love...for like the next two hours until we left to go home for the day and the kid with the Power Rangers lunchbox invited her to play at his house because he just got a new Pogo stick and I was promptly dumped. I mean I guess I can't blame her, it was a pretty sweet lunchbox." He sighs dramatically and clutches his heart. "Oh, young love. Crushed before my love for her could fully bloom." He lounges back comfortably in his chair and pulls his left knee up to his chest, foot resting on the seat. "I feel comfortable telling you this because I ran into her later in seventh grade and excitedly tried to reconnect and she responded, 'who are you?'. Ouch!" Spidey laughs loudly and clutches the knee in front of his chest. "She won't remember any of that. She doesn't know I exist."</p><p> </p><p>He selects the remaining piece of paper and laughingly says, "I bet all those people out there who aren't Spidey fans and have been trying to say what a loser I am are feeling very vindicated right now. Can't you guys just ask me to do a flip or something? I look really cool doing that." The vigilante unfolds the paper with a noisy crinkle and reads aloud, "First time you realized you were famous."</p><p> </p><p>He fiddles with the piece of paper as he thinks about it. "Gosh, I dunno. It's still kinda bizarre to me. Am I considered famous? People scream at me and buy my merch so I guess that's fame." He laughs. "I guess it doesn't fully feel real because when I take off the suit I become a regular guy. I walk down the street among you all and nobody bats an eye. So I go from screaming fans to absolute anonymity in the very next breath. It's enough to give someone whiplash!" He shifts around in his chair to get more comfortable. "I guess the first time I realized I was famous was when I saw a little kid running around in a Spidey costume. I was out running errands and he was in my aisle of the grocery store, pretending to shoot webs at the boxes of Lucky Charms, complete with sound effects and everything. It wasn't even Halloween, I think it was April or something. It took me completely off guard, I just stared, bewildered and totally flattered. I didn't have any official merch at that point so maybe his mom made it or something, but it was great. I left the store with my heart three sizes bigger than when I arrived. I remember thinking, 'Is this how Tony feels all the time? Is this fame?' So that was the first time it occurred to me, but," he sticks a finger in the air to emphasize, "It didn't truly hit home until a while later and I was taking selfies with a group of teenagers and this guy marches up to me, looking beyond excited, and yanks up his shirt and turns around and <em>there I am plastered across the entirety of this guy's back in ink!</em> Like shoulders to tailbone, there I am in this majestic action shot swinging from a web. For the rest of this guy's life, he will forever have my likeness on his body. It baffles me. I talked to Tony about it at one point and he was like, 'Be honest, would you get an Iron Man tattoo?' And I was like, 'Yeah, if I didn't have a secret identity to maintain and was avoiding identifying marks on my body, yeah, I'd totally get one.' Because he knows I've always been a big Iron Man fan. And he goes, trying to hide how pleased he was to hear that, 'See? There you go. Same thing.' So I'm like, 'Yeah but you're Iron Man!' and he replies, 'Exactly. And you're Spider-Man.' So all I can respond to that with is a, 'huh,'  because I guess he's right." He shrugs and laughs. "It was a sick tattoo. Still weird to me, though."</p><p> </p><p>Spider-Man holds up his hands to show they're empty. "And that's it for me, guys. Hope you enjoyed hearing about my firsts, and that you all still like me at least a little. I feel like I should remind you all that I gave a disclaimer at some point in some interview that I really wasn't very interesting or cool, so don't come complaining to me that I've shattered your image of me." He laughs and waves at the camera, "Until next time!"</p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>Comments:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Catcrazy9</strong>
</p><p>Am i making a gif of Spidey making heart fingers at the camera? Yes. Yes I am.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nyx</strong>
</p><p>My friend has a Spidey tattoo too! It's on his arm, it's so cool!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KoOkOo_523</strong>
</p><p>Aww Tony looking pleased because Spidey would get an Iron Man tattoo. These two! My heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aurelia</strong>
</p><p>I can't believe there's a girl walking around somewhere who was spideys first kiss and doesn't know or care. This should be a crime!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bellalovecake</strong>
</p><p>I had a spice girls lunchbox</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CallMeSundown</strong>
</p><p>That's so cool that he has a bit of training, though can you imagine having to disarm a bomb? I'm glad it's him and not me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lebaas</strong>
</p><p>I feel like joking about eating criminals is totally something someone who actually eats criminals would do. 🤔🧐</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>nabser</strong>
</p><p>I'm pretty sure I'd be hurling into the mask on the regular if I tried doing what he's doing so I can't  give him a hard time for that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>klixxy</strong>
</p><p>Can you believe that if Tony Stark hadn't saved that smol bean back in the day that we wouldn't have Spider-Man right now? I don't wanna live in a world without Spidey</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime</strong>
</p><p>I really wish I could read Spidey and Starks text message history, I can only imagine the chaos</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TotallyNotDeadpool</strong>
</p><p>Baby boy! I'm sure if we tried real hard we could find a first or five that I could help you with 😛</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have read my other fics in this series you may notice I used the names of commenters as random users. If I have used your name and this bothers you, please let me know and I will happily change it.</p><p>If you liked my story, please consider dropping me a line to let me know you enjoyed yourself! Thanks for reading!</p><p>I've just started tumblr, @jenniboo311. I'll be occasionally posting sneak peeks and stuff, so feel free to come find me! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>